


A.S.S.

by DeePet



Series: Ivy's Poisonous [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Copyright is stupid, F/M, I mixed the characters together, Let the boy be Pietro, Teen Ivy, Teen Peter, Teen Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: A trip to the arcade turns into a wager, a wager turns into a scam, and a prize is won.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. A real deal one shot. This character is Ivy from my Ivy's Poisonous series, but it's her as a baby. Not a baby. A seventeen year old nuisance. The Pietro/Peter in this is a mixture of the Avengers and X-Men Pietro. Justice for my silver haired baby. I wrote this agesssss ago.

The sun beamed down on New York city, making the buildings glisten in the light. Brown eyes peeked from around the corner of an alley, belonging to a pretty teenaged girl. Her skin was the tone of a roasted hazelnut and her hair was a dark brown mop that currently was knotted at the top of her head. 

Her name was Ivory Black and she was seventeen, though on the license she flashed she was twenty-one. Born and raised in Fairhope, Alabama and the daughter of a preacher, she was everything ever spoken about a preacher’s child: wild as the curly tendrils on her head. She ran away from home at sixteen, came to New York, and made her living from pickpocketing and stealing. Though, she argued, it shouldn’t be considered stealing since they were giving it to her willingly. 

Ivory licked her lips and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, stepping out of the alleyway once she thought the coast was clear and cop free. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her baggy jean shorts and made her way down the street. She walked and walked until she got to the subway station, then she trotted down the stairs and jumped the turntable with ease. 

She walked through the crowd and got to work, her fingers easily snatching up anything they could get their hands on. She stuffed her treasures in her raggedy satchel and got on the train guilt-free. 

Ivory rode the train all the way to Jersey, getting off and walking up the steps. She put her heart shades over her eyes and scratched her scalp, walking to the side of the street and jutting her thumb out. All the brunette needed was someone to stop; they’d take her wherever she wanted to go. A car pulled over and the driver rolled down the window. Ivory put a smirk on her lips and leaned over, her arms on the window. The driver of the car was a middle-aged man, the usual person who stopped for her, and he smiled back at her, though it was tainted. 

“Where to?” 

Ivory bit her lip and looked into the man’s eyes, tilting her words just so, “Take me to the mall.” The man leaned back in his seat and unlocked the door, the teen girl hopping in and buckling up. The ride was silent, for the man’s body was citing her command. 

The girl was talented, in fact she had multiple talents, for Ivory Black was a mutant. Unlike some, she possessed two powers instead of one; she could command people to do whatever she liked and she could kill with a single touch. Ivory did not know how any of these powers worked, she just knew that she had them and she used them; frequently. 

The car pulled up to the mall and she got out without a word, pulling her ripped satchel farther up her shoulder. Her chucks hit the ground with soft thuds as she made her way through the mall, following the trail to her desired destination. When she finally reached the storefront of her desire, she smiled and walked in.

Ivory loved the arcade. She had no friends in the city and the arcade put her around people, even if those people were geeks. 

She walked to the coin exchange and got her quarters, tucking them in a compartment in her satchel. She then walked to her favorite game, Galaga, and prepared herself for an afternoon of play. The brunette let her hair down and pocketed the band before pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. Licking her lips, she took out an apple-flavored lolly from her bag and stuck it in her mouth, ready for action. 

An hour and five dollars later, Ivory’s name was once again on the top of the score list and all was right in the world. The teen decided to move her attentions to her second favorite game; Mrs. Pac Man. She set a goal to beat the idiotic initials at the top of the score list; A.S.S. Ivory rolled her eyes and popped a cherry lolly in her mouth, getting to work.

In two hours, she wasn’t able to beat the score and she was starting to get frustrated. She had gone through four lollies and she was working on her fifth, the cherry flavor beginning to tint her lips red. Her hair was tied away from her face in a ponytail and there was sweat on her furrowed brow. 

“Shit!” Ivory growled as she died, her frustration getting the better of her. 

“Tough luck.” A accented voice sounded from seemingly nowhere and Ivory’s head whipped to the side of her. Standing next to her was a teenaged boy with horrible dyed shoulder-length blue hair. He was dressed in a Pink Floyd band tee, leather jackets, and black jeans. He was slightly taller than her, had goggles on his head, and a pensive look on his face. “Heard this guy was tough.” 

“Hmmph.” Ivory huffed in reply, taking her lollipop out of her mouth and fixing her lips in a straight line. “I’ve been at it for a couple hours and can’t even get close.” 

The band-teed boy wrinkled his nose and fixated his brown eyes on her, “What is that accent?” 

The brunette pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, “You’re one to talk. Did you want somethin’?” 

A lopsided smile appeared on the boy’s face and dimples appeared on each of his cheeks, “I wanted to challenge you to a Pac Man off. My treat.” He stated, holding up two quarters. 

Ivory’s tongue darted out, licking at her lolly, as she thought for a moment, looking away from the boy. She suckled on her candy in thought before returning her gaze to the boy, smirking as she saw his gaze was locked on her lips. She slid her lolly in her mouth and nodded, “Okay. Cue up, blueberry.” 

The boy lazily rose his gaze to her eyes and grinned, flipping the coins between his fingers. “What should we play for?” 

“Whaddya want?” Ivory retorted, finishing her lollipop and discarding the stick. She took another one out of her bag and unwrapped it, waiting for the boy to answer her. 

The boy’s face twisted into an expression of mock pensiveness and he put a finger to his chin, humming. “A lollipop.” 

Ivory snorted and raised a brow, “A lolly? That’s all you want?” 

The boy smirked and nodded, rocking on his feet, “What are you wagering, pretty girl?” 

“Your silence.” Ivory immediately answered, a smirk of her own on her round face. “I win, you leave me alone.” The boy grinned wider and nodded, holding his hand out for her to shake. The brunette put her lollipop in her mouth and slid her hand into his, shaking it firmly. The boy then put two quarters into the machine and mockingly bowed, “Ladies first.” 

Ivory rolled her eyes and took her place in front of the game, quickly loosening her ponytail and making a bun. She placed her hands on the controls, her nails bitten to the nubs, and prepared herself. Ivory played her three rounds like a champ, not dying once. She sucked on her candy in concentration and cheered as she leveled up. When she was finished, she had racked up enough points for a personal best. She arrogantly inputted her initials as second on the scorelist, smirking at the boy beside her. She moved to the side and leaned against the machine. “Good luck, blueberry. You’re gonna need it.” 

The boy grinned at her before cracking his knuckles and placing them on the controls. The little tune began to play from the machine and the level started. The boy began slow, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Ivory smugly stared at the screen, holding in a laugh when he lost one of his lives. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and watched as the level started once again. 

The smug feeling she felt melted away as the Mrs. Pac Man began to dodge the ghosts at a faster speed. She mouth began to drop and her eyebrows shot up, looking from the screen to the boy’s face. His pale face was still concentrated, though his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth. Level up after level up, minute after minute, Ivory began to deflate. She slid her lollipop in her mouth and watched helplessly as his score tripled hers. Her gaze went to his fingers and her eyes widened even more; his hands appeared to be vibrating. The ending sound of the game played and the scorelist came up. The boy smirked to himself and entered his initials; A.S.S. 

The blue-haired teen turned to Ivory with a grin and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet. “So…” He started, taking in the sight of Ivory’s wide eyes, “I’d like to take my prize now.” The boy finished, smugness heavy in his tone. He reached out and pulled the stick of the candy, the cherry treat pulling from between her full lips, and slid it in his mouth. 

Ivory licked her lips and blinked, searching the boy’s brown eyes as he stared back at her. “What are you?” She whispered. The girl had never met another mutant before, if that was what the boy was. 

The boy pulled the lollipop from his mouth, smacking obscenely. “Pietro.” He answered cheekily, grinning at the short girl. He took a step forward and looked down at her, biting the treat in his mouth. He rolled the stick in his mouth and she swallowed thickly, looking through her lashes at Pietro. “You’re not supposed to chomp on it.” She muttered, biting her lip. 

Pietro shrugged, rocking on his feet once more, “I’m impatient.” He retorted, though it seemed to have a double meaning with the way his eyes gleamed. 

Ivory’s eyebrow twitched and she suddenly grabbed his pale hand, dragging him out of the arcade. The brunette was on a mission and found her desired location quite quickly. She opened the door to the custodial closet and closed it behind them, looking around in the darkness. 

A sound clicked through the closet and Ivory looked up to see Pietro right in front of her. “Hi.” A lopsided smile stretched over his face. 

“Shut up.” Ivory muttered, pulling him down by his coat and pressing her lips to his. His mouth was hot against hers as he clicked the light off, his arms going around her waist. He pulled her body flush against his and tilted his head, his tongue licking at her lip. Before he actually entered her mouth he pulled away slightly, his nose against hers. 

His voice echoed through the darkness, “I actually won, so I don’t have to be quiet.” 

“Do you always talk when someone’s tryin’ to fuck you?” Ivory asked, rolling her eyes. 

The light clicked on again and Pietro’s face was deathly serious. “You wanna do what?” 

The brunette’s eyes rolled again and she crossed her arms, huffing, “Are you serious?” 

“I just need clarification.” Pietro stated, his eyes wide, “This kinda thing doesn’t usually happen to me… I’m kind of a loser.” 

Ivory sighed and let her hair down, running a hand through her curls. “So what? Do you not want to?” She questioned, pressing one of her feet against the wall and leaning against it with her arms crossed. 

Pietro opened his mouth to reply, his eyes scanning her body, before closing it. He repeated this process two more times before Ivory rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall, walking up to the boy and palming him through his jeans. Pietro let out a choked groan as Ivory pressed her lips against his again, sucking on his bottom lip. He tasted like cherries and tab. 

“God, who are you?” He questioned as she moved her attention to the pale skin of his neck. 

“Just touch me, loser.” Ivory ordered and she found herself pinned to the wall of the closet. She moaned at the show of force and pressed her lips to his again, burying a hand in his cobalt hair. In the next moment her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were gripping her thighs tightly. 

Ivory pulled back with a bite of his lip and yanked at his jacket. “Why are you wearin’ all these clothes in the summertime?” 

Pietro leaned away from her and removed his jacket in a blur of movement, burying his head in her neck. “Fashion.” He drawled out, sucking hard on her hazel skin. 

Ivory moaned and pushed the back of his head further into her, biting her lip. “Bite me.” She muttered and the command was quickly followed, making her arch her back. 

“You’re a kinky one, aren’t cha?” Pietro asked rhetorically, dropping her legs and unbuttoning her shorts. Ivory opened her mouth to answer but it got caught in her throat as he stroked her bare skin. The pale boy got very close to her face and began to move his hand at a lightning fast pace, making it vibrate against her. 

Ivory’s mouth dropped open and her eyes fluttered closed, never having felt a feeling like that before. She felt Pietro’s breath on her mouth and he rasped out, “Look at me, babe.” 

Always the disobedient one, Ivory kept her eyes closed, but one of her eyebrows quirked up. “Make me.” In a quick motion, two fingers were shoved inside her and being shoved in and out at a rapid pace. Still, Ivory just bit her lip and kept her eyes closed, wanting to see what this boy would do. She felt him move closer to her and the fingers in her curled upwards, making her whimper. “Oh my God.” 

Ivory toes curled in her chucks and her blunt nails buried into Pietro’s shoulders. She felt herself tighten around the fingers inside of her and she pulled Pietro closer to her. Right as she was about to let go, the fingers were removed her from. 

Ivory’s eyes flew open and she glared into Pietro’s eyes. “Asshole.” She hissed, balling her fists into his shirt. 

“I told you to look at me.” Pietro smirked, shrugging, “And you didn’t so…” 

Ivory set her jaw and she narrowed her eyes. Tilting her voice, she commanded, “Finish.” 

Pietro’s pupils dilated and he advanced towards her once more, his hand going into her panties and returning to their actions. Ivory let out a sigh and she stared into his eyes once more, tilting her voice again, “Kiss me.” She demanded breathlessly. 

A hot mouth was pressed against hers and a tongue brushed against hers desperately. With the flick of his wrist, Ivory came hard, shaking against the wall and groaning into his mouth. When she came down from her high, Pietro’s eyes returned to normal and he took a step away from here's .

Ivory zipped up her shorts and ran a hand through her hair, feeling Pietro’s eyes on her. She looked up at him and his eyebrows raised. 

“You too, huh?” He questioned, an impressed look on his face. 

Ivory cleared her throat and blinked innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“‘Finish’.” The teenaged boy mimicked her voice shrilly, taking a step closer to her. “What was that about?” 

Ivory just knotted her curls at the top of her head and walked around the boy, ignoring how his gaze made her twitch. She moved to open the door to the closet but was stopped by Pietro zooming in front of her and switching their positions, so that she was against the door and he was leaning over her. “What’s your name?” Ivory just stared up at him and said nothing. “Right…” He muttered, taking out a coin. “Heads you tell me, tails you don’t.” 

A smile almost spread over her face but she fought it, instead watching the teen in front of her. Pietro flipped the coin in the air and caught it, taking a glance at it. Quickly, without Ivory noticing, he flipped the coin on the other side before showing her. “Heads.” He smugly stated. 

The girl bit her lip and rolled her eyes, before acquiescing. “It’s Ivory.” She drawled. 

“Ivy?” Pietro questioned, cupping his hand over his ear. “Didn’t quite hear ya, babe.” 

Ivory pursed her lips and scoffed, “Ivory.” She said louder, “Not Ivy. What kind of name is Ivy?” 

Pietro shrugged, “A nice one, it suits you better than ‘Ivory’.” He stepped towards her and lowered his voice, “You look to wild to be an ‘Ivory’.” 

Ivory looked in Pietro’s eyes and her eyebrow twitched, “Well that’s my name.” She muttered, shrugging. She reached behind her and opened the door, “‘Cuse me, loser, but I gotta train to catch.”

Pietro reached behind her and shut the door again. “One last thing, babe.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Ivory snapped, before softening her voice, “What?” 

“Can I see you again?” The pale questioned, his dimples being showcased in a lopsided grin. He rocked on his heels and looked every bit of boyish, making Ivory hold in her harsh comment. 

Instead, the brunette settled for kinder response, “We’ll see.” She opened the door, but paused before she left the closet. She peeked at the teen who grinned at her. “See you later, A.S.S.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked Ivy and you also enjoy Wade Wilson, go check out my other Ivy stories with her all grown up. She's still just as hardheaded.
> 
> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
